1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a process unit and an image formation apparatus, and is applicable to, for example, an electrophotographic printer or copying machine (such as a copier).
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional image formation device (e.g., an electrophotographic printer) having a unit configured to form an image onto a print sheet (called a “process unit” below), a photosensitive drum as an electrostatic latent image carrier is charged by a charge roller which is a charge member. Then, in the conventional image formation apparatus, an electrostatic latent image is formed onto the photosensitive drum by an exposure unit, and a toner image is formed onto the electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive drum by a development device which includes a development roller as a developer carrier, a toner supply roller as a developer supply member configured to supply the development roller with toner which is a developer, and a control blade as a layer formation member configured to form a thin layer of toner on the development roller. Then, the toner image is transferred to a sheet by a transfer roller which is a transfer member. Moreover, in the conventional image formation apparatus, toner remaining on the photosensitive drum after the transfer is collected by a cleaning blade formed of a rubber plate.
Thereafter, in the conventional image formation apparatus, the toner is fixed to the printed sheet by a fixation device, and the printed sheet is then ejected from the printer which is the image formation apparatus.
Patent Literature 1 describes a technique for an image formation apparatus including a process unit in which a cleaning blade is provided for cleaning the photosensitive drum after transfer, as described above (see, for example, Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-217598).